1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a metal mask manufacturing method and a metal mask manufactured by using the same. More specific, this disclosure relates to a metal mask manufacturing method for film coating and a metal mask used in film coating and manufactured by using the same.
2. Background
Metal masks are tools commonly used in manufacturing processes such as semiconductor manufacturing process and MEMS (Microelectromechanical Systems) manufacturing process. Metal masks can be used to form required structures in processes such as vapor deposition, sputtering, screen printing. Generally speaking, metal masks are metal substrates formed with required openings at specific locations; film coating materials can be formed as specific patterns on the substrates through the openings.
As shown in FIG. 1A, due to the restriction in the manufacturing process, conventional metal masks have large bottom face angle γ (about 50-55 degrees) and small opening 40, wherein this kind of structure easily impedes the film coating material transmitted by the film coating material source 600 and is adverse to the control of the film thickness uniformity and the focus of the film coating material source 600. On the other hand, to make smaller bottom angles upon the promises of same size of opening 40, the distribution density of the openings would be lower. As shown in FIG. 1B, the openings 40 in the metal mask 80 and the metal mask 80′ are same in size, while the distribution density of the opening 40 of the metal mask 80′ is obviously smaller than the distribution density of the opening 40 of the metal mask 80.